The Queen Of England, Will Now Be The Queen Of Heaven
by AnakinxPadmeLover
Summary: Yesterday, Anne Boleyn was executed on the charges of incest, witchcraft, adultery and conspiracy against the king, but Mary Boleyn knows it is not true true. Her sister is innocent and has done nothing wrong. The king has simply gotten tired of her, due to her not having bore him any sons during their three year long marriage. Therefore, Mary decides to write about her dear sister


DISCLAIMER: I don't own THE OTHER BOLEYN GIRL, Philippa Gregory does, and this is definitely not exactly historically accurate, but I'm just playing in the big sandbox called fanfiction.

SUMMARY: Yesterday, Anne Boleyn was executed on the charges of incest, witchcraft, adultery and conspiracy against the king, but Mary Boleyn knows it is not true true. Her sister is innocent and has done nothing wrong. The king has simply gotten tired of her, due to her not having bore him any sons during their three year long marriage. Therefore, Mary decides to write about her dear sisters last moments of life.

——————————————————————

**20th of May, 1536**

Yesterday, my sister, Anne Boleyn was executed. The charges? incest, witchcraft, adultery and conspiracy against the king.

Ha, like that was true.

My hands are shaking as I write this, and my body is still in shock after watching the blood pool from my sisters headless body and her eyes and lips still moving in death-twitches.

At least I was lucky enough that I did not have to watch my brother George get beheaded along with Henry Norris, Francis Weston, William Brereton and Mark Smeaton, all five of them accused of having affairs with Anne. It makes me sick to think that people have accused my beloved brother and sister of having laid together. But I know it not true. Anne told me so herself, she said that she never would be unfaithful to her husband, King Henry VIII, unlike him who had his mistresses. And I believed and believe her. Why would I not?

The twelve jurors who gave Anne her verdict a few days ago all deemed her "Guilty", even our uncle, Thomas Howard, the earl of Surrey. said, "Guilty".

Trying to console Elizabeth was awful. She just won't stop crying. She's just two years and eight months old but she is a very clever little girl. She knows her mother is dead, and Henry who used to call her his jewel every time they saw each other now barely even look at her direction.

Anne has been dead for only one day yet he is already courting that girl Lady Jane Seymour. Anne's former lady-in-waiting. I heard whispers that they already are betrothed, and I suppose they are to be married soon, and I am not pleased.

He murdered Anne just because she did not give birth to a son during their three year long marriage and he has already moved on. At least that is what he is saying.

I'm never going to forget yesterday, that I am sure of, and know I'm going to tell you all about it.

**19th of May 1536**

Towern was a dark place that day as Anne walked down the stone stairs along with her ladies-in-waiting walking quietly behind her with their head turned down.

With strong steps she walked towards the platform where she was to be beheaded. She looked brave and strong but if you looked into her dark brown eyes, you could see how scared she was, and yet, calm at the same time. She had said just hours before, "finally, my suffering will end".

A large crowd had gathered to watch the execution of their queen. Some where crying, and some was sneering. Among the people in the crowd was Anne's sister, Mary, whom had just come from the King.

She had pleaded with him to spare Anne, but he was very cryptic in his words. He neither said yes or no. And now as she read the letter that Henry had written, giving his answer to Mary's question, tears threaten to run down her cheeks as she read the words.

Mary looked up at Anne, and with a pained expression she mouthed, "I'm sorry".

Anne took a deep breath and nodded towards her sister, and then she raised her head towards the crowd and said,

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul."

The silence was defining as she spoke.

She then closed her mouth and her ladies-in-waiting walked forward to help her remove her gable hood, her ermine mantle and pearl necklace. The ladies then took her hair and tucked it under her coif so it would be in the way.

After that she said brief farewells to her weeping ladies-in-waiting, and requested some quick prayers. She then knelt down upright and awaited her fate.

She then in whispers prayed over and over again,

"To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesu receive my soul."

Then the French swordsman swung his sword above his head and with a swift blow, her head was chopped of.

A single cannon shot was hear around the Tower of London as her head fell to the straw before her, signaling the death of the her.

Blood pooled from the headless body and people look on in horror as Anne's eyes and mouth still moved in death throes. Everything and everyone was silent as if the world stood still, captured in this tragic moment.

Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England, was dead,

And at that moment there was nothing that could be done to remove this sin from history.

**20th of May 1536**

I am scared, for both my brother and sister is dead, and I'm the only one left out of the three of us.

Anne is dead. George is dead. Who else of the Boleyn's will they kill next time?

Me? Mama? Perhaps papa? Or maybe one of our cousins? I do not know. My only wish right now is that they had killed me along with Anne, so I did not have to suffer as I do now.

But I must stay on this earth, for I love my husband William Stafford, and my babies, Henry and Catherine, and I would not ever want to leave them motherless. William might not be their biological father, but he loves them very much as if they were his own children.

I loved and still love my sister and brother very much and I am going to miss them both very much. And it is with a heavy heart that I write this,

"The Queen of England, will now be the Queen of heaven."

—————————————————————————

**I know this is not historically accurate but this is FANFICTION, based on a FANFICTIONAL book, so don't crucify me! Otherwise what did you think about this story? Please leave a review! **

**And otherwise, I haven't really been active lately have I? No, I had a temporary dry phase when it came to writing, but then suddenly it just came back to me now due to a school project, and then this sad little novel was born. **

**I'm still crazy about Star Wars (and I'm gonna keep writing Star Wars stories, whenever I get inspired), I have just developed a strong love for books and history (especially Tudor history/ Anne Boleyn to be precise), and I'll start writing stories about that to.**


End file.
